Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) KILL COUNT
|uploaded: = December 18, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Eli Mills |dull_machete: = Ben Lockwood |helpers: = Unknown|ratio: = Good |profanity = Yes}} Overview Three years after the events of the previous film, the Jurassic World theme park on Isla Nublar has been abandoned. A mercenary team arrives on the island to retrieve DNA from the remains of Indominus Rex, which lie at the bottom of the Mosasaurus lagoon. After sending a piece of bone to the surface, the team is attacked by the Mosasaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex. As the team barely escapes, the lagoon gate is left open, causing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. On the mainland, a U.S. Senate hearing debates whether Isla Nublar's dinosaurs should be saved from an impending volcanic eruption. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm debates the fact that the dinosaurs should be left to die as he believes that nature is correcting the mistake that John Hammond had made by cloning the dinosaurs long ago. Meanwhile, Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has created the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the dinosaurs. After the Senate rejects the rescue of the dinosaurs, Claire is contacted by Benjamin Lockwood, Hammond's former partner in creating dinosaur-cloning technology. Claire meets Lockwood at his estate in Northern California. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, are planning to move the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary, where they will live without human interference. Mills is concerned that locating Blue, the last living Velociraptor, will be difficult, so Claire recruits Owen Grady, Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer, to join the mission. The rescue group arrives on Isla Nublar and meets head mercenary, Ken Wheatley. Claire and former park technician Franklin Webb reactivate the park's dinosaur trackers in the command bunker, while Owen, Ken, paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez, and the mercenaries search for Blue. Upon finding Blue, the mercenaries shoot Blue, and Owen is shot with tranquilizers, while Zia tries to keep Blue alive. After surviving a Baryonyx attack, Claire and Franklin reunite with Owen as the volcano erupts. Claire and Franklin use an abandoned gyro-sphere to flee from the pyroclastic flow, but it plummets off a cliff and into the ocean. Owen rescues them from the sinking gyro-sphere, and they sneak aboard the mercenaries' ship, where they reunite with Zia. The ship, filled with captured dinosaurs, departs for the mainland, while Isla Nublar is destroyed by the volcanic eruption. At Benjamin's estate, Maisie, Lockwood's apparent granddaughter, learns that Mills is secretly working with auctioneer Gunnar Eversol to sell the captured dinosaurs, as well as the Indoraptor, a new hybrid dinosaur created by Dr. Henry Wu using the Indominus Rex and Velociraptor DNA. Wu plans to use DNA from Blue and the retrieved Indominus Rex bone to create improved versions of the Indoraptor. Lockwood, informed by Maisie, confronts Mills about the auction but is murdered by him. Owen and Claire are discovered and locked in a cell at the estate, while Zia and Franklin evade capture. As the auction begins, Owen and Claire escape and find Maisie, who shows them the auction as the Indoraptor is sold, despite Wu's warning that it is too dangerous. Owen liberates a Stygimoloch to disrupt the auction. Ken attempts to retrieve one of the Indoraptor's teeth as a trophy, but the Indoraptor escapes, killing him and Eversol. Eli reveals to Owen and Claire that Maisie is actually a clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter, and she is the reason John Hammond, who was against human cloning, ended his partnership with Lockwood. As the Indoraptor hunts the group throughout the mansion, they are saved by Blue, who was freed by Zia after Wu tried to take some of her DNA. Falling from a glass roof, the Indoraptor is impaled to death on a Triceratops skull on display. The unsold dinosaurs are freed from their cages by Maisie because of a hydrogen cyanide leak, despite Owen's warning. Mills attempts to escape with the Indominus Rex bone, but is eaten by the Tyrannosaurus and a Carnotaurus. Owen and Claire leave with Maisie while Blue and the rest of the dinosaurs escape out into the world. In a new U.S. Senate hearing, Dr. Ian Malcolm says that humans must now learn to coexist with dinosaurs. In a post-credits scene, a flock of Pteranodons fly around the Eiffel Tower replica in Las Vegas. Deaths Counted Deaths * 2 Submarine Mercenaries - Yum yum eaten by Mosy the Mosasaurus (4 mins in) * Technician Jack - Eaten by Mosy the Mosasaurus (6 mins in) * Jungle Mercenary - Killed by Blue the Velociraptor (24 mins in) * Ben Lockwood - Suffocated w/ pillow by Eli Mills offscreen (1 hr 11 mins in) * Ken Wheatley - Arm bitten off, killed by Indoraptor (1 hr 31 mins in) * Gunnar Eversoll & 3 Auction Attendees - Killed by Indoraptor offscreen (1 hr 32 mins in) * 2 of Eli's Mercenaries - Tackled & killed by Indoraptor (1 hr 33 mins in) * 2 Mercenaries in The Laboratory - Killed by Blue the Velociraptor (1 hr 35-36 mins in) * Mercenary in Mansion - Killed by Indoraptor (1 hr 37 mins in) * 2 of Eli's Mercenaries - Dropped from air / stampeded by escaping dinos (1 hr 53 mins in) * Eli Mills - Torn in half by Rexy the T-Rex & Carnotaurus (1 hr 54 mins in) * Surfer Dude - (Almost definitely) Eaten by Mosy the Mosasaurus (1 hr 57 mins in) Non-Counted Deaths * Indoraptor - Impaled on skull horns. * brachiosaurus-blown up on isla nublar *baryonyx - blown up on isla nublar * carnotaurus - killed by rexy Extra Awards The Diamond Dino -The opening with the T-Rex chasing the technician to the part in which he dies eaten by the Mosasaurus Trivia * This was the longest Kill Count (with 29:53 minutes) until Halloween (2018) KILL COUNT (with 33:18 minutes) Category:Kill Counts